


把我的吻带给他

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: 无情种马R和白莲碧池C的PWP。涉及出轨、多向乱搞等不正当关系。毫无道德可言。来者不拒而且XX的时候糟糕发言的R，勾引别人又不负责的饥渴的C，被绿的P。所以想到一个形容：这是一个LGD世界——【向反设人员全】
Relationships: Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Kudos: 13





	把我的吻带给他

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文 补档 修车

他们被通知要去LEC演播室参加一些拍摄工作，主要是为了他们第二次交手做宣传。他们到晚了一点，Martin已经坐在镜子前接受化妆师的摆弄了。另一位化妆师等着他们。

“你先。”Luka在Rasmus面前总是显得很绅士。Rasmus没有推辞便坐到椅子上，Luka站在他背后，对着镜子里的他挤眉弄眼。他们的视线在镜子里交错，然后相视而笑。

那边Martin整理完了他的造型去了拍摄区。没多久Rasmus也搞定了造型。而Martin刚刚完成了拍摄，正在休息区无所事事地玩着手机。

Rasmus结束拍摄之后，下一个率先做好造型的是Gabriël，毕竟FNC比他们早来了那么一会。Rasmus和老队友简单地打过招呼之后跑到Luka背后，就像Luka在他身后看着他化妆一样，和Luka有一搭没一搭地讲着话。

就在这个时候，他的肚子发出需要食物的抗议。

“你饿了吗？要去吃点东西吗？”Luka闭着眼睛问。化妆师正在处理他的眉毛部分。

“嗯，我去看看餐饮区是不是还开放。”Rasmus说着离开了化妆室。

Martin的手机顶端跳出了一条消息。

出门，转过三个弯，推开两道门，Martin每次都会在心里吐槽场馆的洗手间被设置在这么偏僻的位置。

他推开厕所门的时候，Rasmus刚洗完脸，脸上还湿湿得挂着水珠，在听到开门声后抬起头来看向他。

“怎么了？你在G2得不到满足吗？”Martin一边问一边走进一步，让门在他身后自动关上。

他看到Rasmus脸上浮现出一抹可疑的尴尬神色，甚至开始在内心揣测正在化妆的人是不是有什么需要就医的难言之隐。

Rasmus笑了笑，“他们都当我……什么都不懂。”

“为了维持在他面前的单纯形象不能做太过分的事情？嗯？”Martin哼出的疑问音仿佛一声挑衅的口哨，“所以呢，失败了？因为你不能给太明确的暗示？他这么正人君子？”

Rasmus一脸无奈地点了点头。

“很尊重你？”Martin的语气里带了点嘲笑，“你也不敢打破他的幻想？你当年对Mads怎么没这么多顾忌？他到现在还觉得是自己伤害了你，你有这需求怎么不去找他？”

“拜托，我都走了，既然他像你说的至今都觉得……那我显然不应该再给他添乱。”

“哦，挺体贴的，跟Luka体贴你相比呢？”

Rasmus没有接这显然是挑衅的话，他提醒道：“拍摄时间不会很长的。”他把Martin叫过来可不是为了在这里斗嘴的。

“让我想想，我该如何满足一个一直没有得到满足的小婊子。”Martin戏谑地笑了起来，把Rasmus推进了最靠里的隔间。

隔间的位置并不大，他们的距离被迫拉得很近。前队友身上的味道直直地冲进鼻子，Rasmus觉得有些眩晕，身体不由自主地热了起来。他不得不承认Martin确实就应该是欧洲赛区所有人的梦中情人。当和他距离靠得很近的时候就会知道，这是一件自然而然天经地义的事情。

在他脑子昏昏沉沉的时候他已经有点硬了。他感觉Martin的手正在他的大腿内侧试探着，他夹紧腿试图让手在那里多停留一会，但Martin从那里抽出手开始扯他的裤子。

Martin非常迅速进入了状态，这让Rasmus很满意。他发消息的时候就知道Martin一定不会拒绝的，虽然他们同队的时候这么做的次数不多——Martin有自己的选择，而Rasmus的选择是Mads，而且他当时正忙着和Luka谈恋爱，跟Martin做又需要瞒着自己队里的打野，所以他们对彼此都不是特别有热情。

但是Rasmus知道Martin这一次不会拒绝他，就像他不会拒绝任何一次送上门来的邀请一样。这种事太多了，这可是Martin "Rekkles" Larsson，有多少人想被他操又有多少人想操他？所以一般只要时间地点合适，Martin不拒绝任何人的示爱，或者哪怕只是，冲动。

毕竟他们这种年纪的人，冲动实在是太正常了。

Rasmus很清楚这一点，他很了解Martin，他们之前也因为冲动滚到过一起去，所以他很确信Martin这次也会乐意的。

“看来确实一直得不到满足么。”Martin把Rasmus的队裤扯到堪堪挂在膝盖上，手隔着内裤抚摸着Rasmus的囊袋，毫不客气地调侃着。

Rasmus被他摸得险些腿软摔倒，稳住自己之后瞪了Martin一样。他不笑的时候确实有两分阴沉，但是Martin显然不会被吓到。“想让我怎么帮你？嗯？”他说着，又摸了两把Rasmus的那玩意，虽然还是隔着内裤，但他的动作很巧妙，这刺激太明显了，Rasmus完全硬了。

不待Rasmus回答，Martin在他面前跪了下去，“我还没帮你口过吧？”

“没有……”Rasmus回答，声音因为情欲而开始变得发软黏糊起来，听起来像是期待或者撒娇。他觉得自己开始出汗，全身燥热潮湿，黏黏腻腻的。

他感觉自己的内裤被扯了下来，然后他勃起的阴茎被含住。

他从来没有过这种经历，Fnatic的队长，他的队长，跪在他面前帮他口交的经历——虽然是前队长了，但他这个时候不打算考虑细节。这感觉太好，除了性器上传递回来的快感，还有一种征服欲带来的满足感。赛区里最被崇拜的偶像，队伍最被尊重的选手，正跪在他面前，嘴巴被他的阴茎填满，这简直是春药，无限放大了冲动和快感。

Martin看起来也乐在其中，帮人口交似乎也让他兴奋起来，他不时地扭动着身体。Rasmus也没见过Martin这种程度的主动，某种罪恶的感觉进一步刺激了他的贪欲和心跳。

Martin的嘴实在太适合帮人口交了，柔软潮湿，而且似乎比其他人的嘴更加温热。这一点点过分的温度足够在Rasmus的身体里点燃快感的火焰，然后一路烧进他的脑子里，把他已经是一团浆糊的大脑都烧掉。

在Martin给他口交的时候，Rasmus把手指伸进自己身体里。并不完全是为了追求更大的刺激，也为了给之后的步骤做准备。毕竟他可没有时间可浪费。

Martin的舌头也很灵活，舌尖在阴茎前端最柔软最敏感的地方打着旋，他蜻蜓点水一样反复亲吻柱身，吮吸马眼，吸得Rasmus几乎控制不住，甚至怀疑自己连脑子都会一起射掉。他双腿发颤，必须倚靠在墙壁上才能让自己站着不倒下去。

Rasmus无声地张开嘴，大口喘着气，胸膛起伏着，挣扎索要更多空气，仿佛他下一秒就会窒息。他的手指按到自己的敏感点，电流一样的快感让他摇摇欲坠。他低头，恰好遇见Martin抬眼看他，不知为什么，他总觉得从Martin的脸上看出了一丝挑衅的笑意。

“唔……”Rasmus用另一只手捂住眼睛，不情不愿地哼出一句呻吟。他觉得自己快到了。Martin也察觉到了这一点，开始用舌尖刺激敏感的软沟，用手轻柔地摸着他发胀的阴囊。Rasmus自己也反复地用力地刺激着自己的前列腺，他觉得不仅是大腿根，他全身都开始发抖，但他还是不想停下来，他还想要更多的刺激……直到终于……阴茎在Martin的口腔里小幅度地抽搐了一下，然后精液喷射出来。

Rasmus身体晃了晃，Martin扶了他一把，让他不至于摔倒。Martin没来得及避开，或者没有避开，精液射了他一嘴一脸。Rasmus虚弱地靠在墙上喘气。Martin抬头，他挂着一脸白浊无所谓地冲Rasmus笑了笑，扯着Rasmus的领子把他拉到自己面前，不容抗拒地吻了上去。

这是个充斥着荷尔蒙的色情的吻，Martin把嘴里含着的精液往Rasmus嘴里推，那是Rasmus自己的东西，他自己的味道。这味道并不好闻，但是Martin不给任何反抗的机会。就像Rasmus享受Martin跪在自己面前帮自己舔一样，Martin也喜欢带一点羞辱意味的强迫。他们的舌头毫不克制地舔舐彼此，探索对方的口腔，交换呼吸和空气，贪婪缠绵得好像他们从天地诞生时就是一对爱侣。他们上次滚到一起之后也是这样，Rasmus知道Martin做爱的时候总是这样，对谁都这样，让每个人都能从他这里得到温柔和爱抚，所以每个人都爱他。或许只有Rasmus除外，因为他很清楚这一点，或许因为他自己也是这样。

Rasmus从鼻子里哼出一些音节，他的声音和他的身体一样发软，甜腻腻赤裸裸的勾引。Martin猜G2的人肯定没见过Rasmus这一面，甚至连想都没有想过。

“你很像以前的我。”Martin揉着Rasmus的头发，看着他的眼睛，“单纯无辜——看起来。”

“他们还要一会。”Rasmus说，他撕开了安全套的包装，扯掉Martin的裤子，低下头用嘴帮他戴上。他猜Martin会喜欢他这种显然的讨好。 

Martin待Rasmus起身后让他背对自己，手撑在马桶的水箱上。这姿势是许多动物都会用到的，却也是最简单最方便的体位——也最快速，他们的时间并不多，需要速战速决。

Rasmus已经完全准备好了自己的身体，但Martin的尺寸还是让Rasmus吸了口气，才开始习惯身体被撑开的感觉。

Martin抓着Rasmus的腰抽插起来，Rasmus跟着他的节奏摆动着屁股，肉体撞击的声音在狭小的空间里激起回响，像鼓一样敲在Rasmus耳边，似乎是直接敲在他的神经上，震得他头昏脑涨。Martin毫不留情地直接冲着他的敏感点撞过去，一次次反复刺激着那里，直奔主题。他们并不需要温柔绵长的性爱，他们需要激烈而快速。

这样的刺激太过强烈，以至于Rasmus觉得自己完全没有不应期。Martin显然发现了这一点，玩味地问：“看来他们还真是从来不满足你。所以你在G2的时候怎么办？深夜的时候一只手摸着前面一只手从后面插自己吗？”

这样下流的话让Rasmus莫名兴奋起来，Martin也是如此，他幻想着这样的场景，忍不住更加用力。这给了Rasmus更多刺激，他的呻吟比做爱的水声和身体相互撞击的声音更大。

窄小的隔间里已经满是汗水、精液与荷尔蒙的味道，让Rasmus的神志都变得不清晰起来。他难耐地扭着腰催促到：“快。”

Martin嘲弄地笑了声，俯下身在Rasmus耳边问：“急什么？他们还要一会，难道你还能射？”他故意用了气声，吐息都喷在Rasmus耳廓上。问话间他的手伸到Rasmus腿间，抓住半硬的东西玩弄起来。Rasmus全身一个激灵，连后穴都跟着绞紧。

Martin一边抚弄着Rasmus的阴茎，一边侧过头去和他接吻。

一个懒散随意的吻，但是因为他们正在做的事情，多少带上了缠绵的意味。亲吻结束之后，Rasmus喘着气抗议：“别玩了。”他的脸红着，头发因为汗水的关系一缕缕地贴在额头上。Martin忍不住用手抓了一把，Rasmus摇摇头试图甩开他的手。

“它可不这样想。”Martin捏了捏Rasmus的阴茎，“它还想要更多。”

Rasmus知道Martin说得没错，但他依然坚持着：“快一点，拍摄要结束了。”

“很怕被发现？”Martin这么问着，手上的节奏却顺着Rasmus的意思加快了。

Rasmus能感觉到Martin在他身体里的那根东西也急需发泄，他自己也快射了，于是他懒懒散散地塌下腰，仍由Martin稳住他才不会摔倒，他露出一个无辜的笑容，声音也更加软，“给我吧……”他恳求着，单纯得一如既往——如果不看他如今不堪的动作的话。

这一套在任何时候都行之有效，几乎没有人会拒绝他，哪怕Martin知道这只是他索要什么的一种手段，也依然给了他想要的东西。

最后的几下撞击猛烈而放纵，足以把Rasmus带上两眼发白的高潮。Rasmus颤抖着射在了Martin手里，射了两次的人全身发软，Martin抱住了他以防他摔倒。他们只稍微喘息了一会，就开始用纸清理自己的身体以及隔间里的一片狼藉，把装满精液的安全套扔到垃圾桶里，穿整齐自己的衣服裤子，然后去水池那里洗手洗脸。

他们相互检查自己并没有异常之后才重新返回拍摄区。在推开走廊上最后一扇门之前Martin按住Rasmus的手，对他说：“记得把我的吻带给你的Luka？”

Rasmus回头看了他一眼，回敬道：“也把我的带给Tim。”

他们走回拍摄区门口的时候，Luka正好开门出来，略带疑惑地看了一眼Rasmus和他的老队友。Rasmus若无其事地勾住Luka的肩，笑着说：“这里附近都没有吃东西的地方，我们得快点回去找吃的。”

“可以啊，我们可以去吃寿司。”Luka提议，他抬眼看了一眼Martin，Martin给了他一个克制而礼貌的微笑。

Rasmus的眉毛舒展开，带着单纯天真的神情，用有一点兴奋的语气回答：“好啊。”然后他吻了Luka的嘴。

Luka闭起眼睛享受这个吻的时候，Rasmus偷偷睁开眼瞥了一眼Martin，挑衅地邪邪勾起嘴角，然后也闭上眼睛，开始投入这个吻。


End file.
